


fishing for forgiveness

by Thealmostrhetoricalquestion



Series: Rarepair Bingo [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Forgiveness, Getting Together, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealmostrhetoricalquestion/pseuds/Thealmostrhetoricalquestion
Summary: Narcissa has many names for Luna.





	fishing for forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Narcissa/Luna for the prompt, Pet Names <3

“Sweetheart, please put on some shoes. Or at least some socks, to keep the chill away.”

Narcissa curses herself for the endearment, which slips easily off her tongue. Luna looks up from where she’s curling her quaint, bare toes against the parlour rug, and blinks slowly. 

“Oh, I would, but it feels so soft, don't you think?”

Narcissa has never walked barefoot on her own parlour rug before. 

“Quite,” she says faintly. 

*

There are a few things that Luna Lovegood doesn’t know about Narcissa, and she can’t tell her, for many reasons. She can’t tell her that it was Narcissa, not Draco, who disguised herself and brought the apples and water and blankets down to the dungeon when Luna was trapped here. She can’t tell her that she admired the way Luna’s hair shone in the wandlight even when she was locked up behind bars. She can’t tell her that she has all these feelings caught in her chest, and that there’s nowhere for them to go but towards Luna. 

Lucius is in prison, Draco is miserably starting his eighth year, and the House Elves are free. Narcissa still has a lot of things to live for, regardless, but she’s not sure that Luna should be one of them. 

*

“Hold this for me, would you, darling?” Narcissa presses the silk hat into Luna’s hands, her hair falling out of her bun and flowing over her shoulders. Luna takes it with a smile and steps back as Narcissa wades into the river outside the Lovegood’s house. She doesn’t seem bothered by the name, which is good, because Narcissa couldn’t stop them slipping out if she tried. 

“It’s much easier to catch plimpies with bait, but I’m not sure how they feel about toes,” Luna says, with a small laugh. 

The water soaks her skirts and Luna’s laughter soaks her skin, and Narcissa feels golden in the late evening sun. 

*  
She started turning up to see Draco, to be his friend when he had very few friends in the world, and when Draco went back to Hogwarts, Luna carried on turning up. She brought things with her; acorns and leaves she found on her walks, presses flowers from the vase on her windowsill, a tooth from some fabled creature. 

Narcissa doesn’t know what she would do of an evening, if Luna weren’t there, bringing her strange pies full of all sorts of weird and wonderful fruit to try. 

“This one is a new recipe,” Luna says, spearing a bit of pie on a fork and holding it out to Narcissa. 

Narcissa wraps careful fingers around Luna’s wrist and wraps her lips around the pie. It tastes divine, until she gets to the bitter aftertaste, but she coughs through it for Luna’s sake. 

“It’s delicious, my dear,” Narcissa says. She longs to press a kiss to the fingers that are so close to her mouth, but there are stains on her lips and her hands, and she won’t bring herself to do it. 

*  
Oddball, Narcissa hears whispered in the streets, when they delve into Diagon Alley. Strange. Ditz. Naive. Dumb. Idiot. 

Those are the names that the world has for Luna Lovegood. And maybe she is odd and strange and young, but Narcissa thinks it’s the world that’s dumb and idiotic for not looking past that, for not seeing that they could be wrong. 

Narcissa has many names for her. Unshakeable. Faithful. Queen. Light of my life. Strong. It fills her with strength, when she tells Luna all the things she deserves to hear in this unkind world, and she sees a smile in return. 

She has many names for Luna. 

She settles on, “Love,” when Luna kisses her for the first time, slow and sweet and laden with forgiveness. 

*  
“You were a prisoner in my home, Luna,” Narcissa whispers. 

Luna’s soft hand finds her face and rests there gently. “As were you.”

Narcissa breathes. She has many names for Luna, but none have brought her peace quite like the one she was born with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! <3


End file.
